I Do
by Uki the Great
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki tagged you in his album (for: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA challenge)


**Disclaimer:**

**I Do (Uki the Great)**

**Bleach (Kubo Tite)**

**...**

_Ichigo Kurosaki tagged you in his photo. Yesterday at 2.16 pm._

"Rukia!"

Belum sempat membuka foto yang ditambahkan padanya, perempuan yang dipanggil namanya itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel pintarnya, mendongak dan mendapati kepala berambut _strawberry blond_ berombak yang menjulang dari balik dinding bilik kerjanya. Rangiku memandang Rukia sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, menuntut jawaban dari si Rambut Hitam.

"Apa?" Rukia balas menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dengan senyuman manis 'selamat-datang-ada-yang-bisa-saya-bantu-?'

Rangiku menatapnya curiga. "Ada _e-mail_ baru dari Ichigo? Dia sudah pulang?"

Rukia menjawab sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"..." Temannya hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Kehilangan teman untuk minum? Hisagi kemana?"

Rangiku melipat tangannya lalu memandang dengan tatapan belas kasihan. Dia ragu apakah Rukia lebih berhak mendapat pelukan atau cubitan di pipinya. Yang jelas, apa yang seharusnya ia utarakan tadi tidak jadi dikeluarkan.

"Lupakan saja dia lalu ikut _goukon_ denganku!"

"Heeee?"

"Jangan 'heeee?'-kan aku, Nona Muda! Sebentar lagi natal dan kau tidak punya pasangan kencan! Jangan takut, kakak ini akan menolongmu!"

"Kebetulan sekali ada diskon akhir tahun. 80% _off sale_ dan cuci gudang! Kali ini aku mengincar tas putih untuk hadiah pernikahan Momo." Rukia mencoba _ngeles_ sambil mengalihkan pikiran Rangiku.

"Ck!" Sayangnya pikiran target tidak berhasil dialihkan. Rangiku mendengus kesal lalu mengambil tindakan radikal dengan ... mencubit kedua pipi empuk Rukia!

Rukia meronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya. Tapi aksi si pencubit malah makin menjadi. Rangiku menarik daging empuk temannya itu ke samping, mencoba membuat wajah mungil—namun tidak tirus—melar. Sekarang si Seksi persis seperti seorang ibu yang memberi hukuman pada anaknya karena lupa membuat PR.

"Jangan pura-pura lugu, Rukia! kau tidak bodoh hingga tidak tahu apa maksudku. Kau bukan gadis kecil lagi!"

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak tertarik."

Rangiku melepaskan korbannya, tapi masih bersikap galak. "Pacar bukan, tapi lebih dari teman? Tidak lucu! Sudah saatnya hubungan tidak jelas kalian berakhir. _Move on!_"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Rukia mengusap pipinya yang merah dan terasa panas.

.

.

.

"_Buat apa dipertahankan, bilang 'aku cinta padamu' saja tidak pernah! Apa Ichigo pernah secara implisit berkata demikian?"_

Kata-kata Rangiku kemarin menohok perasaannya.

"Haaah..."

Minggu siang di Karakura begitu sejuk, belum ada tanda-tanda hawa dingin akan datang. Rukia membawa langkahnya untuk sebisa mungkin tidak menginjak daun-daun kuning kecokelatan yang berguguran. Hari ini ia akan bertemu Rangiku dan Kiyone lalu mengikuti _goukon_. Rok denim yang dipakainya sedikit mengembang karena tiupan angin.

Nada dering yang tidak asing terdengar di telinganya. Getaran ponsel tetap terasa meski kulit tas yang dibawa hari ini cukup tebal. Sebuah pesan dari Ichigo. Rukia menggeser jarinya dan membaca pesan untuknya.

"..."

Kenapa belum menjawab? Apa kau menyerah?

Rukia mengernyitkan dahi. "Apanya yang 'kenapa belum menjawab'?"

Si Penerima Pesan membuka isi kotak masuk ponselnya, mencoba mencari penyebab pesan yang diterimanya tadi. Semua folder pesan ditelusuri dan Rukia yakin sekali kalau ia tidak pernah menghapus pesan yang belum dibaca. Seingatnya, kecuali pesan yang baru saja ia baca, Ichigo belum pernah mengirim pesan apapun selama dua minggu ini.

Nihil. Rukia tidak menemukan pesan ganjil dari Ichigo.

"Jangan-jangan..." Pikirannya yang sempat menerawang ke segala kemungkinan kembali fokus. Rukia segera mengecek berbagai aplikasi media sosial maupun pengirim pesan lainnya. Tanpa melihat, ia terus berjalan.

_Ichigo Kurosaki posted on your timeline. Yesterday at 2.30 pm._

"..."

_Did you figure it out, Midget?_

"..."

Rukia yakin bahwa Ichigo sedang tidak berusaha mengusilinya. Ia merasa seperti diajak bermain-main dalam cerita-cerita misteri yang selalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Jangan panggil aku '_midget'_, dasar bodoh!" gumamnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan akun pribadinya. Semua penyetelannya tetap sama, tidak ada yang aneh dengan foto profil, nama, biodata, percakapan, kotak masuk maupun album fotonya. Tidak ada tanda bahwa Ichigo telah meretas akunnya.

"Ck!"

Rukia menyentuh layar ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Ichigo. Tapi niat untuk mengirimkannya diurungkan. Jika Ichigo mengirim pesan demikian, berarti memang ada sesuatu yang dilakukannya. Bunyi daun-daun kering yang terinjak sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya.

Teringat olehnya akan pemberitahuan yang belum sempat ia baca kemarin. Rukia segera mengeceknya.

_Ichigo Kurosaki tagged you in his photo. Friday at 2.16 pm._

"..."

Bersiap sebelum bertolak dari Delhi. Kau mau ikut, _Midget_?

"..." Rukia mengamati foto itu dengan cermat.

Sekali lagi tidak ada yang aneh dengan foto yang diunggah Ichigo itu. Hanya sebuah foto Ichigo dan teman-temannya sesama kru pesawat. Rukia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan semua yang ada di dalam foto itu pun ia kenal. Tapi selain dirinya, tidak ada seorang pun yang ditambahkan Ichigo pada foto itu.

"Tunggu dulu," Rukia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "kenapa yang lain tidak di-_tag_?"

Ditelusurinya lagi foto itu yang ternyata dimasukkan ke dalam album berjudul 'ILU' oleh Ichigo. Sudah ada 26 foto yang diunggah—foto yang menjadi perkara adalah yang terakhir serta satu-satunya foto yang diakhiri dengan tanda baca. Dan kesemua foto merupakan foto Ichigo di berbagai kota maupun negara.

"'Bersiap sebelum bertolak dari Delhi. Kau mau ikut, _Midget_?', 'Landasan pacu di _Norway_', 'Bertemu rekan pilot dari Australia', 'Bombay, kota yang padat', 'Di Changi, _Singapore'_ ... tidak ada yang aneh."

Rukia mengamati satu per satu foto yang dikumpulkan dalam album yang dibuat sejak tahun lalu itu. Semuanya tampak normal kecuali tidak ada seorangpun yang ditambahkan selain dirinya di foto terakhir.

"Dasar si Bodoh, yang benar itu 'New Delhi' bukan 'Delhi'—eh? Kenapa 'Delhi' meski dia tahu yang benar adalah 'New Delhi'? 'Delhi' ... 'ILU'? masa sih?"

Rukia segera merogoh tasnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan bolpoin dan kertas. Lalu ia mulai menulis semua nama negara dan kota yang ada dalam album itu.

"Delhi, _Norway_, Australia, Bombay, _Singapore_, Uganda, Hongkong, Rusia, Uganda, Osaka, Yokohama, _Singapore, _Australia, _England_, Malaysia, _England_, Kuala Lumpur, Australia, Taiwan, Uganda, Osaka, Yokohama, London, London, India, Wellington..."

Perempuan itu mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tidak asing dengan nama-nama negara maupun kota yang ia tuliskan kecuali Wellington. Dan ia mendengar nama-nama ini bukan saat pelajaran, seingatnya ia pernah mendengar saat reservasi—

"Awas kau, Ichigo!"

Sambil berkata demikian, Rukia mengulik ponsel pintarnya dan mengetik kata kuncinya di mesin pencari. _Aviation staff code._

Butuh waktu yang agak lama baginya untuk sampai di sebuah laman yang tidak hanya hanya memberikan info mengenai kode morse tapi juga kode dalam penerbangan. Meski berhasil diketahui, huruf-huruf itu tidak merangkai satu kata pun.

Kembali Rukia mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir keras. "Dia mengerjaiku ya? Dilihat dari mana pun, tidak ada kata-kata yang—" Rukia terdiam sejenak, "'dari mana pun' ya?"

Rukia bergumam gembira. Ia telah mengetahui prosedur terakhir sebelum akhirnya jawaban teka-teki ini berhasil dibaca. Ia coba merangkai ulang huruf-huruf itu dari arah yang berlawanan, kanan ke kiri.

"..."

Bolpoin yang digunakannya jatuh saat jemarinya tak lagi punya daya untuk menggenggam. Dunia seakan berputar dengan dirinya sebagai poros. Debaran jantungnya begitu kuat hingga terasa pada ujung jari-jarinya.

Rasa tidak percaya begitu kuat menggelayuti pikirannya. Ia terlihat linglung saat mencoba menelepon si Pemberi Teka-teki. Suara nada sambung yang monoton mengharmonisasikan dirinya dengan suara gemerisik daun-daun kering yang ditiup oleh angin.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Suara di ujung sambungan telepon menyapa gendang telinganya.

" ... _Say again._"

"..."

"_Say again_."

"Kurosaki Ichigo kepada Rukia. Pesawat telah kehabisan bahan bakar. Minta ijin untuk mendarat—"

"_Affirmative_. _I do._"

**Selesai**

**Pojokan: **yang dipake ichigo itu kode yang masih dan biasa dipake di beberapa penerbangan di Asia (tower, ground, dll kecuali pilot). Kalo diartiin: WILL YOU TAKE ME AS YOUR HUSBAND dan kalo lengkapnya jadi _WILL YOU TAKE ME AS YOUR HUSBAND MIDGET?_ ('MIDGET?' ada di foto yang terakhir) Si ichi sengaja postingnya terbalik. "ILU"? singkatan "I Love You" jaman dulu yang kayaknya masih dipake sampe sekarang, sengaja dipake supaya ga kebentur syarat challenge. "Say Again" kata prosedur agar si pengirim mengulangi pesannya supaya lebih jelas

**RnR** *teehee*


End file.
